Behind That Name
by Kaiserin Warren
Summary: Last Chapter update! Ouka, seorang gadis yang merasa dirinya paling bahagia. Ia punya tunangan, Teito Klein, seorang desainer pemilik brand terkenal "Frau". Awalnya, Ouka tak menyadari ada hal lain dibalik nama 'Frau'. Dipikirnya itu hanya nama sebuah brand. Tapi, semua rahasia pengkhianatan cinta Teito pada Ouka terkuak karena Teito sudah tak sanggup menahan beban... Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author note: Ha! Fic terbaru dari Erin! Enjoy... Don't forget to read and review! :)**

•••••

Behind That Name

•••••

Disclaimer: Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara

(Bukan pny Erin *tears*)

Genre: Romance and General

Pairing: OukaTei, FrauTei (chap 2)

Warning: sho-ai, cinta segitiga, bahasa kurang bener, typo, galau, OOC, bingung, dll. Silahkan dilihat sendiri. 2 shot.

Song disclaimer: Kimi no Koto ga Suki da Kara by AKB48.

* * *

X...X

Part 1: Prologue

X...X

* * *

Aku Ouka. Lebih lengkapnya Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, anak gadis satu-satunya dari Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg dan Dalia Barsburg, pemilik Barsburg Steel Corporation, perusahaan besi baja terbesar di negara ini, Raggs. Aku adalah gadis paling bahagia. Aku punya semuanya. Uang, kecantikan, pekerjaan yang menyenangkan—dokter sekaligus direktur perusahaan Barsburg Steel, orang tua yang baik, teman yang setia dan pelayan-pelayan yang pengertian. Tapi yang paling spesial, tunanganku, Teito Klein, seorang desainer kawakan pemilik brand "Frau" yang terkenal dengan _birkin bag_. Siang ini aku punya janji dengan klien sekaligus sahabat lamaku, Gyokuran, yang mau memesan salah satu produk perusahaan Barsburg Steel. Tapi sebelumnya, sebagai klien yang baik, Gyokuran selalu konfirmasi untuk pertemuan.

_Triritrirtrit!_

"Halo, selamat pagi, bisakah saya bicara dengan Ouka?"

"Ya, ini dengan sekretarisnya. Anda ingin bicara dengan Ouka-san? Ini dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Gyokuran Oak, teman Ouka."

"Baik, mohon ditunggu sebentar ya, Gyokuran-sama. Saya sambungkan dulu dengan Ouka-sama."

"Ya, terimakasih."

Tiba-tiba telepon di kantorku berbunyi.

"Halo, ini dengan Ouka. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aloha! Ouka, ini Gyokuran! Kamu jangan terlalu formal ah. Kaku tau!"

"Ya aku kan ga tau ini kamu. Kupikir kan siapa..."

"Oke oke. Aku cuma mau konfirmasi kok, nanti siang kita jadi kan ketemuan? Jam 2? Di cafe A Cup of Coffee?"

"Yup!"

"Oke, _see ya there_! _Bye_!"

"_Bye too_! Eh, jangan lupa bawa surat persetujuannya ya," kataku mengingatkan Gyokuran yang terkenal pelupa.

"Iya, tenang saja."

Lalu aku menutup telepon. Sambil menghela napas aku mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas lain. Aku juga mengontrol _file-file_ tentang pasien-pasienku, sampai HP-ku berdering. Aku melihat ke arah HP, lalu foto Teito nampak di situ. Aku melonjak kaget. Ah, ini Teito yang menelepon!

"Ha-halo?" dengan malu-malu aku menjawab telepon dari Teito.

"Hai... Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? Menyenangkan, eh?"

"Ahaha, ya begitulah. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ya, pekerjaan berjalan dengan lancar... Desain karyaku mau dipakai dalam peragaan busana tahunan di Antwort! Omong-omong nanti malam kamu bisa _dinner_ sama aku?"

"Bentar, aku lihat dulu," kataku sambil mengecek agenda hari ini.

"Eh, aku bisa Tei!" sambungku.

"Wah, syukurlah! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan soalnya. Ya sudah, nanti malam kita ketemu ya, di Hausen Hotel jam 8. Di situ ada restoran Itali yang masakannya enak sekali."

"Sip... _Bye_ Teito!"

"Dah juga, Ouka..."

Lalu aku menutup telepon. Kusambar pena yang ada di sampingku dan menuliskan beberapa catatan untuk hari ini.

* * *

_Today's To-Do-List, 3 November 2012_

1. Meeting with Gyokuran at A Cup of Coffee Cafe 2 p.m.

2. Telepon atau bertemu Ayanami-sama u/ menanyakan kepastian proyek 4 p.m.

3. Dinner with Teito at Hausen Hotel's restaurant 8 p.m.

4. Mengurus jadwal praktek 10 p.m.

5. ...

6. ...

7. ...

* * *

Ah, aku belum tahu ada kegiatan apalagi.

Setelah itu aku melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanku. Begitu selesai aku langsung menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah jam 13.30. Itu berarti, aku harus segera berangkat ke cafe A Cup of Coffee untuk janji temu dengan Gyokuran. Aku langsung berjalan ke parkiran dan menyalakan mobilku. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, aku sampai di lokasi. Aku tahu aku datang 10 menit lebih awal, dan mencari tempat duduk. Lalu aku memanggil _waitress _untuk memesan minuman. Tak lama kemudian, pesananku datang dan saat itu pula Gyokuran muncul di depan cafe.

"Ouka!" panggil Gyokuran.

"Hai! Sini-sini," jawabku lalu mengibaskan tanganku memberi isyarat supaya dia kemari, ke meja tempat aku duduk.

"Maaf aku agak telat, tadi di depan ada kerumunan orang, entah ada apa!"

"Ya sudah, duduk sini. Pesan minumanmu dan segera kita selesaikan urusan kita, oke? Soalnya aku masih ada janji lagi," kataku berusaha untuk cepat menyelesaikan urusan ini. Nanti kan aku harus bertemu dengan Teito. Walaupun masih nanti malam sih, tapi rasanya ingin cepat bertemu. Minuman pesanan Gyokuran lalu datang dan kita mulai berbincang tentang pesanan Gyokuran.

"Nah, ini salah satu produk terbaru kami, Gyokuran. Baja ini dibuat dengan teknik dan pencetakan khusus sehingga mempunyai ketahanan yang kuat. Ini bisa menahan beban sampai 10 ton," ujarku panjang lebar mengenai produk dari perusahaanku.

"Hm! Menarik sekali. Kebetulan perusahaanku mau pakai yang seperti ini! Berapa harganya?"

"4500 _yuus_ per meter."

"Mahal juga, tapi cukup terjangkau dengan kelebihan yang ada. Bagaimana kalau aku memesan _custom made_?" Gyokuran lalu membuat pesanannya.

"Oke. Tuliskan pesananmu di sini beserta beberapa detail yang aku perlu ketahui," ucapku lalu menyodorkan kertas untuk _order_.

Gyokuran dengan cekatan mulai menggambar pesanannya, dan tidak memakan waktu lama, ia sudah selesai. Aku melihatnya lalu memasukan gambar itu ke map yang aku bawa. Giliran Gyokuran yang menyodorkan kertas.

"Hah? Ini apa?" tanyaku.

"Haa kok kamu bisa lupa sih! Ini kan surat persetujuan dari perusahaanku," balas Gyokuran dengan agak frontal.

"Eh iya! Kok aku lupa hehehe, ya sudah, sini, aku tandatangani."

Setelah menandatangani surat itu, aku pamit pada Gyokuran dan beranjak pergi dari cafe itu. Aku yang bayar _bill_. Ketika mau keluar cafe, langkah kakiku seakan berhenti. Gyokuran memanggilku lagi.

"Ouka! Tunggu!" teriaknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu sudah tahu rumor itu?"

"Rumor apa?"

"Tunanganmu... Teito, dia punya orang lain selain kamu!"

"Ah, kau bercanda nih Gyokuran. Dia milikku dan aku miliknya! Dia bukan milik orang lain dan tak akan pernah!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu ya."

"I-iya. Daah..."

Aku kembali lagi ke kantor dan bekerja sampai sekitar jam 7 malam. Lalu, karena Hausen Hotel lumayan jauh dari kantorku, aku sudah berangkat jam 19.10.

_Kimi no koto ga suki dakara... Boku wa itsumo koko ni iru yo!_

HP-ku berdering dan tanpa melihat ke arah layar HP aku menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, dengan Ouka di sini."

"Ouka, ini aku Teito," kata suara di ujung lain.

"Ah, Teito!"

"Ya. Nah, kita jadi kan? Di Hausen Hotel."

"Jadi dong. Ini aku lagi _on the way_ ke sana."

"Oh, ya sudah. Kutunggu di sana ya. Ini aku sudah agak dekat dengan Hausen Hotel. Sebentar lagi aku sampai," kata Teito, namun, kenapa suaranya terdengar tidak senang ya? Apa perasaanku saja?

"Iya. _Okay, I gotta go_. Lagi nyetir nih, nanti lagi ya ngomongnya... _Bye_..."

"_Bye.._."

Kuakhiri pembicaraan singkat tersebut. Sejak mendengar nada bicara Teito yang sedikit suram tadi, aku mendapat perasaan aneh. Seperti... akan dikhianati oleh seseorang. Tapi cepat-cepat kutangkis perasaan itu. Aku tak boleh berprasangka buruk pada orang yang akan segera menjadi suamiku. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sampai di sana. Lagi-lagi aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi siang, mencari tempat duduk, tapi, aku tak perlu repot. Rupanya Teito sudah sampai duluan dan dia mempersilahkan aku duduk di hadapannya.

"Hai, Ouka. Akhirnya kamu datang juga," ucap Teito, lagi-lagi nadanya datar dan membuatku mendapat perasaan aneh lagi.

"Iya. Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja tuh. Eh, kita segera pesan makanan yuk, aku sudah lapar nih! Hehe," kata Teito dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Rasa tidak nyaman tadi langsung terasa hilang seperti debu yang dibawa angin. Teito lalu memberiku buku menu dan aku mulai melihat makanan apa saja yang tersedia. Aku dan Teito lalu memesan makanan. Saat aku tengah makan, Teito mulai menyambar tanganku lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

_Deg deg deg!_

Jantungku ber-deg-degan ria.

"Te-teito?"

"Hmm... Aku hanya ingin memegang tangan lembutmu... untuk terakhir kalinya..."

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, Teito?"

"Ini semua tentang rahasiaku, dibalik nama itu..."

* * *

X...X

_To be continue..._

X...X

* * *

.TBC... :)

Read and Review please...

Thanks!

-Erin-


	2. Chapter 2: Move On

Author note: Chap 2~ Enjoy! Please read and review! Jangan jadi silent readers doang! :D

Jawaban review:

**Teika Vertrag**: Arigatou~ :* Ini udah update yapps!

**NightRin Kur3na21**: Iya ini lanjutannya.

•••••

Behind That Name

•••••

Disclaimer: Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara

(Bukan pny Erin *tears*)

Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort (hurt) - chapter ini berubah genre ya.

Pairing: OukaTei, FrauTei (chap 2)

Warning(s): sho-ai, cinta segitiga, bahasa kurang bener, typo, galau, OOC, bingung, kata kasar, dll. Silahkan dilihat sendiri. Two shot.

* * *

X...X

Part 2: Move On

X...X

* * *

"Maksudmu apa Tei? Nama apa?"

"Kamu tahu kan kalau aku seorang desainer?" Teito bertanya balik padaku.

"Y-ya. Aku tentu saja tahu," jawabku.

"Bagi kami, desainer, nama _brand_ adalah segalanya. Semua nama _brand_ pasti ada artinya."

"Lalu? Apa kaitannya denganku, Teito?"

"Kau kan bukan desainer, Ouka. Pantas saja kamu gak ngerti apapun!" nada bicara Teito meninggi. Aku ketakutan.

"Te-teito?"

"Ah sudahlah! Kita keluar dari sini! Kita bicarakan ini di luar!" lalu Teito mengambil tanganku dengan kasar. Pandangan semua orang di dalam restoran itu terarah pada kami.

"Hei, kamu pelayan di sana! Nih, uang untuk bayar makanannya!" Teito menaruh beberapa _yuus_ di meja. Sambil marah tentunya.

"Ba-baik tuan!"

Pelayan yang dimaksud itu lalu mengambil uangnya.

"Aduh! Teito! Sakit tau! Pelan-pelan saja lah!"

"Cih. Berisik saja kau!"

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Astaga, Teito mengapa menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang merasukinya? Makhluk jahanam macam apa? Teito membawaku ke taman dekat hotel itu.

"Kamu... Tidak akan pernah tau betapa menderitanya aku!" Teito berbicara setengah berteriak.

"Apa? Apa salahku sampai membuatmu menderita begitu?" aku menjawabnya dengan perasaan terkejut yang amat sangat. Air mataku hampir menetes, tapi kutahan.

"Gara-gara kamu, kekasihku harus MATI!"

"Hah? Teito, aku kan hanya kekasihmu satu-satunya! Dan aku ini masih hidup. Kau kira aku ini hantu, apa?" emosiku sudah meledak.

Saat ini aku merasa bahwa gosip yang dikatakan Gyokuran sepertinya benar kalau Teito punya orang lain selain diriku.

"Ouka, kamu ga usah sok tahu ya!"

_Plaaakk!_

Teito menamparku.

"Kyaaa! Teito, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Frau! Aku tak sembarangan memilih nama itu. Frau itu nama _brand_ku, sekaligus kekasihku yang sebenarnya! Dia bunuh diri karena tak terima dengan pertunangan kita! DIA TAKUT AKAN KEHILANGAN AKU!"

* * *

_Flashback... (2 bulan yang lalu) _

**Teito's POV**

Aku baru saja pulang kerja, dan berencana menemui Frau, kekasihku, ketika ada sebuah telepon masuk. Kulihat di layar HP dan tertera nama Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg, suami Dalia Barsburg, langgananku.

"Ya, di sini dengan Teito Klein, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Aha! Teito!"

"Ya, kenapa, Wolfram-san?"

"Orang tuamu sudah menyetujui pertunanganmu dengan Ouka!"

"Apa? Ouka? Putrimu yang tolol itu?"

"Ya, kau akan segera menikah dengannya! Makanya jangan sebut dia tolol!"

"Ta-tapi, aku harus menolak pertunangan itu! Aku sudah punya satu-satunya orang yang selalu kucintai! Tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya!"

"Ini sudah diputuskan oleh orang tuamu serta keluargaku. Saya harap jangan rusak rencana ini..." kemudian Wolfram rese itu menutup teleponnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan tutup dulu!"

_Tut tut tut tut tut..._

"Ah sial! Kenapa begini sih! Ayah bodoh! Ngapain sih pake disetujuin segala?"

X...X

Daripada kesal, aku langsung pergi ke rumah Frau, dan coba membicarakannya baik-baik.

Begitu aku sampai di tempat Frau...

"APA?" Frau teriak. Sudah kuduga. Baru saja aku selesai menceritakan permasalahannya.

"Iya! Kesel tahu nggak! Jelas-jelas aku hanya mencintaimu Frau, bukan anak bego dari keluarga Barsburg itu! Aku sama sekali tidak setuju! Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku... takut kehilangan kamu, Teito. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku demi gadis itu!"

"Frau, tenang saja, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selamanya bersamamu! Akanku usahakan untuk menggagalkan pertunangan itu!"

"_Arigatou_, Teito," kata Frau pelan, lalu memelukku dari belakang.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

X...X

Besok paginya, aku berusaha ke rumah Frau lagi. Rumahnya sepi sekali. Biasanya agak ramai, ya setidaknya dia sedang bercengkrama dengan teman Frau yang suka diundang ke rumahnya.

"Frau... Kau ada di mana?"

Aku menyusuri satu-persatu ruangan. Aku lalu mendengar suara 'Dor!' entah darimana. Tapi aku menebak itu berasal dari ruang kerjanya. Dengan sigap aku lari ke sana. Begitu kubuka pintunya, aku melihat ada sebuah pistol ada di samping Frau yang duduk bersender di dinding.

"Astaga... Frau... apa yang... kau lakukan?"

"Ma-maaf Teito, aku... s-su-sudah terlalu ta-takut kalau kamu pergi, T-t-teito. Barsburg... adalah keluarga terpa...na, aku tak m-mungkin bisa menghadapi...nya. Maafkan aku, Tei...to. _Aishiteru yo, Teito_! _Sayonara_..."

Frau lalu meninggal dengan bekas luka tembak di dadanya.

"Frau? Frau? Bukalah matamu! FRAUUUU! FRAUUUUUU! Nggak, nggak mungkin kamu mati! FRAAUUU! Frauuu! AAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku hanya bisa menangis. Tak mungkin aku bisa menghidupkannya kembali! Awas saja keluarga Barsburg itu!

**End of Teito's POV**

_Flashback end..._

* * *

"Aku... aku tak pernah mencintaimu, Ouka. Sama sekali tak pernah. Aku tak tertarik padamu. Maaf baru aku bilang sekarang. Aku mau jadi tunanganmu karena terpaksa. Cintaku hanya satu, kepada Frau."

Aku hanya bisa menangis keras. Aku tak percaya, Teito selama ini bohong tentang perasaannya padaku.

"Selama ini, aku bersusah payah membuat _birkin bag_ sampai terkenal, supaya mengingatkanku akan nama belakang Frau, yaitu Birkin. Ini bukan bisnis semata. Ini demi Frau."

"Kenapa kau bohong denganku, Teito? Kalau kau tak suka padaku, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja? Aku... aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu," aku membalas ucapan Teito, masih tetap berlinang air mata.

"Aku harus membuat orang lain merasakan perasaan yang Frau rasakan. Rasa sakit karena merasa akan ditinggalkan."

"Teitooo! Kumohon, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku sudah tak ada urusan denganmu lagi, Ouka. Kita **PUTUS**. Kuharap kita **tidak** akan pernah bertemu lagi," ucap Teito tanpa perasaan dan mengangkat kakinya meninggalkan taman itu. Apa? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

"A-aa-a-aaahh Teito! Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon!" aku sekarang sudah jatuh bersimpuh, bertumpu pada lututku yang terasa semakin lemas.

"_Sayonara, baka Ouka_..."

"Teito! Teito!"

Tanganku berusaha menggapai-gapai teito.

_Sraaaaaaassshhh!_

Seperti mengerti perasaanku, tiba-tiba hujan turun. Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggung Teito yang semakin menjauh dan memanggilnya. Aku sadar, selama ini dia bohong, dia berkhianat. Dia mempermainkanku bagaikan bonekanya. Dia menyayat perasaanku bagai pisau baru diasah. Dia membantingku dengan kuat bagai benda tak berguna. Dia menghancurkan hatiku bagai mesin penghancur. Dia membuangku bagaikan sampahnya. Dia menghinaku bagaikan budaknya. Dia membunuhku bagai pembunuh bayaran.

* * *

"Kenapa harus jadi begini?"

* * *

X...X

Aku Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, anak gadis satu-satunya dari Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg dan Dalia Barsburg, dan sekarang aku adalah gadis paling sedih dan merana di muka bumi ini karena kehilangan orang yang kusayangi.

#-*END*-#

"Done!"

"Oi Author! Seperti biasa ya, lo berisik!" Konatsu tereak.

"Ya gapapa lah! Ini kan tanda gue berhasil nyelesain two shot pertama gue! Btw, Konatsu kok di sini? Bukannya mestinya Frau sama Teito?"

"Astaga, gue kan cuman nemenin lu, thor!"

"Awawawaw Konatsu, so sweetnya dirimu! ;;)" bales Author.

"Pokoknya, jangan lupa RnR yupz!" ucap Konatsu alay.

"Don't forget to review!" kata Frau dan Teito dari antah berantah nan jauh.(?)

X...X

Please review! XD

-Erin-


End file.
